peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
The Playground/Transcript
Narrator: Peppa and George are at the playground with their friends. Narrator: Candy Cat and Pedro Pony are on the climbing frame. Suzy Sheep: Whee! Narrator: Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog and Rebecca Rabbit are playing on the slide. Danny Dog: Whee! Rebecca Rabbit: Whee! Suzy Sheep: Whee! Danny Dog: Whee! Rebecca Rabbit: Whee! Narrator: Peppa is playing on the swing. Peppa Pig: Mummy, Mummy, push me please. Mummy Pig: Are you ready? Peppa Pig: Yes, I want to go really high. Peppa Pig: Whee! Peppa Pig: Higher, Mummy. Peppa Pig: Whee! Narrator: George wants to play on the swing. Peppa Pig: Now it’s your turn, George. Mummy Pig: Hold tight. Peppa Pig: I want to push George. Mummy Pig: Push George gently, Peppa. Peppa Pig: Yes, Mummy. Peppa Pig: Hold tight, George. Peppa Pig: Whee! George Pig: (gasps and cries) Narrator: Oh, dear. Peppa has pushed George too high. Narrator: George does not like being up high. Mummy Pig: Peppa, you know George is a bit scared of heights. Peppa Pig: Sorry, George. (George cries a bit.) Peppa Pig: Let’s play on the climbing frame. Peppa Pig: Hello, Suzy. Hello, Danny. Suzy Sheep and Danny Dog: Hello, Peppa. Suzy Sheep: Whee! Danny Dog: Whee! Peppa Pig: You are doing it all wrong. This is the proper way to swing across. Peppa Pig: Stand back. Peppa Pig: Ready, steady, go! Peppa Pig: Whee! Peppa Pig: Look at me. I’m flying like a bird. Peppa Pig: Oh, I can’t get out. Narrator: Peppa is stuck in the tire. Peppa Pig: It’s not funny. Daddy Pig: Well it does look a bit funny. Daddy Pig: We’ll have to pull you out. Narrator: Peppa’s friends are helping to free her. Peppa’s friends: Hurrah! Peppa Pig: Thank you, everyone. Daddy Pig: George, do you want to play on the climbing frame? Narrator: The climbing frame is quite high. (George gasps) Narrator: George does not like being up high. (George Pig is crying) Daddy Pig: Sorry, George. Let’s play on the slide. Peppa Pig: Yes, the slide. Narrator: Peppa loves the slide. Narrator: Everyone loves the slide. Peppa Pig: Mummy, Daddy, look at me. Peppa Pig: Ready, steady, go. Peppa Pig: Whee! Suzy Sheep: Whee! Danny Dog: Whee! Candy Cat: Whee! Rebecca Rabbit: Whee! Pedro Pony: Whee! Narrator: George wants to play on the slide. Daddy Pig: Are you sure, George? It is a bit high. Daddy Pig: All right. I’ll help you up the steps. George Pig: (giggles and gasps) Narrator: Oh, dear. It is a bit too high for George. (George Pig is crying) Daddy Pig: Don’t worry, George. I’ll slide down with you. Peppa Pig: Daddy, you’re too big to go down the slide. Daddy Pig: Don’t be silly, Peppa. I’m not too big. Daddy Pig: Stand back. Ready, steady, go. Narrator: Daddy Pig is stuck. Daddy Pig: It’s not funny. Peppa Pig: It looks very funny, Daddy. Daddy Pig: Hmmm. I suppose it is a bit funny. Peppa Pig: We’ll have to push you down. Peppa Pig: Whee! Peppa Pig: Daddy’s tummy is just like a bouncy castle. Narrator: George loves bouncing on Daddy’s tummy. Narrator: George isn’t afraid of heights anymore. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 episode transcripts